De là haut
by Mayura Seno
Summary: Song fic Thierry Amiel . Le combat final est en train de se dérouler. Harry réussira à vaincre le Lord Noir, mais périra avec lui. Qu'en est-il de ceux qui resteront là... Harry/Draco ; Ron/Blaise.
1. Chapter 1 : Réveilletoi

Note de l'auteur : voici une nouvelle histoire... je teste un nouveau genre, je ne sais pas ce que ça vaut... gros bisous à tous.

* * *

**Réveille-toi**

La guerre est là, présente tout autour de nous. Je vois les hommes s'entretuer tout autour de moi. Je cherche mes amis du regard. J'espère qu'ils vont bien. Tout est si chaotique, sombre. Le temps semble comme suspendu. Des corps inertes tombent à chaque instant. La rage bouillonne en moi. Je veux trouver tête de Serpent et le massacrer. Lui faire payer tout ceci, puisque c'est à cause de lui que cette guerre à lieu. C'est de sa faute s'il y a tous ces morts…

_**Entre ici, là,  
Tu oublieras  
Tes soucis, vois  
La vrai vie a  
Le coeur qui bat, **_

J'évite un rayon vert de justesse. Me retournant, je Lui fait fasse. J'inspire profondément. L'issue de la guerre proviendra pour beaucoup de ce combat, que nous allons livrer à l'instant. Je ne peux pas perdre. Sinon, ils sont tous perdus. Je me dois de les sauver.

_**Sacrifie-toi  
Signe ici,  
Et abandonne tout de ta vie.  
Tout de ta vie. **_

Je suis prêt à mourir s'il le faut. Je souhaite les sauver, tous ceux qui restent. Ils comptent sur moi. La guerre a déjà trop duré. Il était temps que ce monstre sorte de sa cachette.

_**Réveille-toi.**_

Faisant appel à toutes les connaissances que j'ai pu acquérir afin de mener ce combat, j'attaque en lançant tous les sorts qui me viennent en tête.

_**Tu as faim, froid,  
Tu ne dors pas,  
Mais tu y crois,  
L'élu c'est toi, **_

Nous enchainons sorts sur sorts. Je ne sais pas qui a le dessus sur l'autre.

_**L'amour fait loi,  
Sacrifie toi, **_

Je pense à tous les êtres chers qui sont déjà morts, et à ceux qui sont là, quelque part en train de se battre. Ron, Hermione, l'Ordre… Je dois les sauver. Je les aime tant. Je lance le sort fatal, mais je l'entend le prononcer au même moment. Ayant changé de baguette pour qu'aucun incident ne se produise, je le vois recevoir mon sort en pleine poitrine. Mais au même moment, un éclair vert m'éblouit. Ensuite, du noir… Puis du blanc. Un blanc aveuglant. Je remarque quelqu'un s'avançant vers moi. Je ne connais pas cette personne. Elle pose sa main sur mon épaule et m'indique la Grande Arche qui se trouve plus loin…

_**Entre ici et abandonne tout de ta vie **_

Je suis mort, c'est ça ?

_**Réveille-toi.**_

Non, je ne le pourrais pas. J'ai du recevoir l'Avada lancé par mon ennemi. Mais au moins, je quitte les autres rassuré. Lui aussi est mort. Je l'ai vu tomber.

Je souris donc à l'inconnu et le suis. Nous dépassons l'Arche ensemble…


	2. Chapter 2 : C'est écrit

**C'est écrit.**

_**Marcher, entrevoir**_

_**Trop vite et ne rien voir **_

_**Prier pour oublier sa vie**_

Un bruit d'explosion s'élève pas loin de moi. Je me retourne, évitant de justesse un sort qui me frôle. Le temps semble suspendu. Je vois deux corps inerte à terre. Mon cœur se serre. Non, pas ça… Je vois une tête rousse arrivée en courant. Je reconnais le meilleur ami du survivant, Ronald Weasley. Après avoir semblerait-il vérifier le pouls du survivant, il émet un grand cri de désespoir. Je transplane. Oui, je fuis la bataille. Mais là, je ne peux plus me battre. Puisque de toute façon, je n'en ai plus aucune raison. Je me retrouve dans ma chambre au Square Grimmaurd. Oui, je me suis retourné contre mon père et le Lord Noir pour combattre les ténèbres aux cotés de ma Némésis… Némésis qui n'est plus… Je suis effondré sur mon lit.

_**Où qu'on aille, **_

_**La même faille saigne en nous **_

_**Lumière pâle **_

_**Nous fait croire **_

_**A d'inutiles fantaisie **_

Des larmes coulent le long de mes joues sans que j'en prenne réellement conscience. Je suis épuisé.

_**Ignore la nuit **_

_**Dévore-la **_

_**C'est écrit **_

J'ai honte de moi. J'ai abandonné les autres. Harry aurait honte de moi. Harry…

* * *

Je viens de mettre KO un mangemort quand une explosion se fait ressentir. Je me retourne vers le bruit pour remarquer deux corps au sol. Reconnaissant celui de mon meilleur ami, je me précipite sur lui. Je pose ma main afin de prendre son pouls… Des larmes dégringolent le long de mes joues, tandis que je m'entends hurler de désespoir.

_**Tout s'effondre **_

_**Dans ma tête **_

_**Je veux qu'on guide mes pas **_

_**Instincts maudits **_

_**Instants vains **_

_**C'est écrit **_

Je tourne mon regard et remarque que l'autre face de serpent est également mort. Au moins, Harry a-t-il pu mourir satisfait d'avoir accomplis sa mission.

_**C'est écrit **_

_**Dans nos vie infécondes **_

Attrapant son corps contre moi, je transplane au Square Grimmaurd. Ce n'est pas sain, mais je l'allonge sur le canapé. Kreattur est là, ne sachant pas trop comment réagir, ne faisant que fixer le corps inanimé de son maitre.

- Kreattur, peux-tu me ramener de quoi couvrir Harry, s'il te plait.

Il acquiesce avant de disparaitre. Je sens qu'il est complètement déstabilisé, sinon jamais il ne m'aurait obéis aussi facilement. Il réapparait quelques secondes plus tard et me tend un drap.

- Merci.

Je déplie le drap et couvre mon meilleur ami de celui-ci. J'entends un bruit de pas lourds descendre les marches. Je me retourne.

- Malfoy ?

* * *

Je reprends conscience de la situation lorsque j'entends du bruit dans le salon.

_**Et puis, on repart **_

_**Au hasard **_

_**Pantins mis au monde **_

_**Chercher et le sens et l'envie **_

_**Ignore la nuit **_

_**Dévore-la **_

_**C'est écrit **_

Essuyant rapidement et maladroitement mes joues et mes yeux, je descends les marches pour aller voir ce dont il retourne.

- Malfoy ?

Il s'agit de Ron. Mon regard se dirige vers le canapé sur lequel est étalé un drap couvrant un corps. Ma respiration se bloque et mes jambes me lâchent.

_**Tout s'effondre dans ma tête Je veux qu'on guide mes pas Instincts maudits Instants vains C'est écrit **_

_**C'est écrit **_

_**Je m'enfuis, **_

_**Je m'enfuis dans ma vie. **_

_**

* * *

**_Son regard passe de moi au canapé. Il se retrouve encore plus abattu qu'il ne le semblait déjà quelques secondes plus tôt. Je le vois se retrouver par terre. Je constate que des larmes sont en train de couler le long de ses joues. Pourquoi réagit-il ainsi ? Lui et Harry n'ont jamais étaient amis, même alors que le blond était de notre côté. Alors pourquoi… ? Soudain, je comprends. Ou du moins, je crois comprendre.

_**C'est écrit **_

Je me dirige vers Draco et m'assois à ses côtés. Chose que je n'aurais jamais imaginé possible : je l'attire contre moi pour le laisser pleurer sur mon épaule… Mes larmes rejoignent les siennes au sol.

* * *

Je sens le regard du roux se poser sur moi, plein d'incompréhension. Puis je l'entends s'approcher. Sans comprendre comment, je me retrouve à pleurer avec lui, contre lui. J'ai peur qu'il ait compris. Mais là, je m'en fiche un peu. Il est mort. Mon Amour est mort… Je pleure de plus bel. Je suis fatigué. Je sens mes paupières être de plus en plus lourdes.

_**C'est écrit **_

_**Je m'enfuis **_

_**Je m'enfuis**_

_**

* * *

**_Draco fini par s'endormir dans mes bras. Je sens un sourire triste s'étirer sur mes lèvres. La situation est des plus bizarre. J'attrape l'ex Serpentard dans mes bras et monte les marches avec difficulté. Mine de rien, il pèse son poids le Malfoy. Je l'installe sur son lit avant de redescendre au salon…


End file.
